Promise: Together Forever
by Faytful
Summary: Two friends... one destiny, bonding for the most out of love... forever... ONE SHOT


"I'm so sorry…"

"Forget it Cloe, we just have to move on."

"We might not see each other ever again…"

"Don't say that! We will! I promise…"

Fayt and Cloe were best friends since childhood, but one day their relationship broke up. They were kids before, and they didn't know too much. As far as they knew, Cloe was just going for a vacation… probably… she didn't even know where they were going. But in reality, they were going to the capital city, as Cloe's father had his business there. So, Cloe's family and Fayt's family were separated. The night before the flight, Fayt visited Cloe with her mom… since they were just neighbors.

Ding-dong

Fayt pressed the door bell button in front of the door, and a few moments later, Cloe's mom opened the door… "Oh… this is an unsuspecting visit…" she said… "Cloe's in her room dear… you just go upstairs." Without any further ado, Fayt went upstairs as the two moms were chatting downstairs. The entire house was being packed; all the things were in boxes and boxes all around… Clearly they were moving, but Fayt was just too young to understand such simple things. When he was in Cloe's room, everything was also packed including her favorite dolls that were always displayed on the shelf. But it was gone, and just like downstairs and on the stairs he saw… Cloe's room was also full of boxes… only her bed was there and Cloe was crying beside the bed.

"Cloe… why are you crying..?" Fayt asked…

But there was no response, Cloe was still crying… He asked her again, and just like the first… she didn't answer… she kept on crying… before Fayt knew it, her mom was behind him and asked Fayt to leave as Cloe needed to rest early. But what Fayt didn't know is that Cloe will be gone by the following day.

Ever since that day, Fayt had never seen her again. Slowly, his memories of Cloe were deeply inside his sleeping memories. Both of them never saw each other for years and in due course, they had forgotten each other and all their memories of each other were deeply hidden in their thoughts. As the age, Fayt studied in a well known school that's so exclusive with math. While Cloe studied in a school with high standards with track and field as the most concentrated sport.

Fayt never was good in sports… instead he studied music during his elementary days… learning a wide variety of instruments with a wide knowledge of composing as he has quite a hobby for writing and arts as well. Cloe on the other hand started track and field during her elementary day, by coincidence, the same time as Fayt started with music. Cloe was popular in her school… she was sure dead drop gorgeous… a girl worth to die for, as her mom was. There was not a day that she hasn't stopped a guy from his tracks because of her extreme beauty.

The two are now teenagers, yet, the older they get… and the more the memories they had about each other were fading away. By sheer luck, Fayt and his family where going to the capital city for two purposes… his parents were going to engage business there as a business trip, and it was also their vacation. At least, it'll be a family vacation after all the business and all.

"Really dad? We're going there?!" Fayt was confirming…

"Yes, we are…" his dad replied.

"…and you'll be meeting someone there." His mom said in giggles.

"What?! Who?"

"You'll see…"

Soon enough, that day came, and it was the day of their flight. He was very excited because it'll be the second time that he'll be having a vacation after eight long years. It was his chance, and a chance that he must not let it pass. Just imagine… he was just seven years, it was something of which that is very precious to him. Amazingly, he still remembers it though.

When they got to the capital, they didn't waste any time on going straight at the hotel… next thing was that all of them were going all around for their business for two days. "Dad, think that was the last one for work… everything's done." Fayt said. "Good." His dad said, "Someone will fetch us here in the hotel. So, get your things ready."

After getting everything ready, they waited for more than twenty minutes in the hotel before his dad's phone rang. "Get ready everyone." He said happily to Fayt and her wife. He answered the phone, and no doubt it was THEM. "They're waiting for us in the parking area… let's go." Fayt quickly picked his things as so did his parents, and they all hurried to the parking area. They paid up the hotel early, so there was no more trouble at the reception desk. At the parking area, he saw a man walking towards them, and he was somewhat very familiar. His dad and the man shook hands and greeted each other and said, "Long time no see, old friend!" with such happiness that Fayt could not describe, but he was just confused about it all.

"You must be excited, Fayt?" the man said…

"You'll see soon enough." He added…

"See? See what?" Fayt asked,

"You shall see, Fayt."

Then again, Fayt, his mom, and dad carried all their things with the help of that man to the car. There he saw a woman next by the car waiting for them. The woman was no different than his mom. But Fayt just had a hunch that he saw that woman somewhere before, but he just can't remember about it. But he just had this thought at the back of his head saying, "Who are they? They look so familiar!"

He kept on thinking, trying to remember the past… he just had something in his mind that knows about it… by the time they reached their destination; Fayt was still trying to remember his past. Not until he realized that he was in a house. But it was less likely for him to remember, he had no idea! "Fayt," his mom called out, "…she's waiting…" she added. Confused, he didn't know what was happening anymore, but he was sure that whatever it was… his parents seemed to have it all planned out.

"Where are we?" Fayt asked,

"We're at their place honey…" his mom answered,

"At… their place?" he asked in a curious manner…

Before his mom could answer that question, the front door opened, as the man asked all of them to come in. Without any hesitation, all of them entered, but Fayt entered last. The moment he step foot inside the house, Fayt's dad said… "Fayt… she's here." At that point, Fayt saw a very beautiful girl that was just like his age. She was extremely beautiful, and in fact, she was the most gorgeous girl he ever laid eyes on! Fayt kept on starring at her for a few second, and he was sure that she really looked very familiar… all of them looked so familiar! Judging from the girl's eyes, Fayt was sure that she was saying that, "He looks familiar".

"…you two are finally together again." Fayt's mom said happily,

"Again? What do you mean mom?" Fayt asked,

"You don't remember?"

"No matter… let US parents explain it to you two."

With a clear explanation, the man and woman they met earlier were the girl's parents and the girl was no other than his childhood friend, Cloe. After all those separation, and after almost forgetting everything about each other, they were together once again. Finally reunited at last!

"Cloe?!" Fayt said in such a shock,

"You're Cloe?!" he shouted again, looking at the girl.

"Yes… I am. Fayt…" Cloe said as she started to blush.

After their "REUNION", Fayt's vacation… the family vacation was over, and the summer vacation was fast ending. Fayt and Cloe were still communicating through any means possible… call, text and chatting to the net. But that started and ended well, not until everything went on hold by a storm. As he recently knew that Cloe was again moving just as she did before. This time, even far than before…t hey will migrate to another country, soon. When Cloe said it to Fayt, both of them were on tears… as they got very close to each other… closer than ever before.

That night, they were using the web cam, and they could talk properly to each other. But, they were so depressed about it. They just can't believe it.

"I'm speechless…" Fayt said,

"I'm just so hurt… and-" and he paused…

Cloe sighed deeply,

"I'm so sorry…"

"Forget it Cloe, we just have to move on."

"But Fayt, our promise…"

"We might not be able to see each other again."

"We will! Promise…"

Ever since that day, they started to be closer than they were… eventually, Cloe migrated, and Fayt was left behind. The feeling was so immense that it took Fayt a month to recover from such… even so; he was not completely healed from the scars of being heartbroken. The feeling, the deceiving thoughts, and the burden… everything was so immense that it left a fraction in Fayt's heart. But from time to time, the two chatted through the net, and that was heir only means of their communication. As the years gone by, the two were once again were together once more… Ever since, everything went on until they lived their lives together…


End file.
